yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Bastion Misawa (Tag Force)
Bastion Misawa, known as Daichi Misawa (三沢大地, Misawa Daichi) in the Japanese version, is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship video game series. This is a video game depiction of Bastion Misawa, a character from the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Appearances Tag Force Bastion is one of the Tier 1 characters that the player can first partner with for the Tag Force tournament in Part 2. During Tag Duel Sundays, if the player is not Bastion's partner, he teams up with Chazz Princeton. If not partnered with the player, Bastion teams up with Alexis Rhodes during Part 2, and is Tania's tag partner in Part 3. Tag Force 2 Bastion is a Tier 2 character in Tag Force 2. There is an alternate version of Bastion in this game as a member of the Society of Light, which is unlocked as a partner if the player defeats him in Aster Phoenix's story. Tag Force 3 Bastion is once again a Tier 1 character, and the player can team up with him. However, to do so right from the beginning of the game, they must perform a USB Connection with Tag Force as soon as a save file is created. Bastion has two storylines in this game - Normal Bastion and Excited Bastion. Ending scenes Bastion-TFSP-Ending.png | Tag Force Special Deck Bastion uses Decks based on the six Attributes. Tag Force * Bastion uses an EARTH Deck focused on the Summoning of Normal Monsters and "Valkyrion the Magna Warrior" for the first half of Part 1 prior to the interscholastic Duel event. ---- * This Deck uses LIGHT monsters, specializing on the negation of Special Summons (especially Fusion Summons), and destroying monsters through effects. Bastion uses this during the second half of Part 1. ---- * This Deck focuses on Summoning "Water Dragon". Bastion uses this Deck during Part 2 when you gather Genex Medals and when selected as a partner. ---- * This Deck focuses on disrupting his opponent's Set cards and averting their attacks. Bastion uses this Deck during Part 2 in the Genex Tournament Finals and during Part 3 when brainwashed by the Shadow Riders. ---- * This Deck focuses on Low-Level FIRE monsters, locking down his opponent's monsters with "Gravity Bind" and "Level Limit - Area B", and making strong or direct attacks with cards such as "Ultimate Baseball Kid", and "Raging Flame Sprite". Bastion never uses this Deck in-game, but its Deck Recipe is obtained when finishing Part 3 with him as your partner. ---- * This Deck focuses on negating his opponent's card effects, and Summoning "Swordsman Of Doom Lithmus". Bastion never use this Deck in-game. This recipe is rewarded to the player once you complete the Story Mode with Bastion as a partner. Tag Force 2 * Bastion uses this Deck when you duel him and your Partner has less than 4 hearts filled. ---- * Bastion uses this Deck when you duel him and your Partner has 4 or more filled hearts. ---- * Bastion uses this Deck if the player has any Forbidden cards in their Deck. ---- * Bastion uses this Deck during a Random Event at the Abandoned Dorm, partnered with Axel. ---- * Bastion uses this Deck only during the duels against him in Aster Phoenix's story. Tag Force 3 Normal Bastion Normal Bastion's partner Deck is a "Batteryman" Deck, which also features other Thunder-Type monsters as well as one of his signature cards - "Plasma Warrior Eitom". Excited Bastion Excited Bastion has two different Decks as a partner, and will switch from the first one to the second when he makes the player able to edit his Deck. Notably, both of his Decks use 3 copies of "Elemental Hero Stratos", which is Limited by default - if the player enters the Deck Edit screen to edit Bastion's Deck, they will have to remove the additional copies. Until he lets the player edit his Deck, Excited Bastion uses an "Elemental Hero" Deck similar to Jaden Yuki's. The second Deck Excited Bastion uses is an "Elemental Hero" Deck specifically tweaked to summon "Elemental Hero Grand Neos". Tag Force Special